


Мы справимся

by allla5960



Category: CatDog
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«О чем ты? — спрашивает голос в его голове. — Эй, мы со всем справимся».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы справимся

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Fandom Combat 2014 для fandom Nickelodeon 2014;   
> Ангст, хуманизация, раздвоение личности.

Впервые Кот понимает, что он не один, когда ему одиннадцать. 

Скучные уроки рисования, постоянно ломающийся карандаш, откровенно презрительные взгляды в сторону идиотки-учительницы и потрясающе жизнерадостный, аляповатый рисунок в итоге. Кот смотрит на него и думает, что у него явно что-то не в порядке с головой. 

«О чем ты? — спрашивает голос в его голове. — Эй, мы со всем справимся».

Кот не считает это ненормальным, вовсе нет. Навязчивое стремление матери таскать его по психам-психологам к этому и должно было привести. Друзья-невидимки, выдуманные, чтобы посмотреть на туповатые выражения лиц психологов, даже веселили пару лет назад. Забавно же глядеть на взрослого человека, сидящего рядом с тобой на коленях и разговаривающего с фикусом, потому что мальчишка рассказал о ранимой душе Ронни, который не любит, когда на него смотрят сверху вниз. 

— Отстой, — кратко характеризует ситуацию Кот и метко дает прозвище новой личности:   
— Эй, Пёс, потише, а не то эти болваны подумают, что я сумасшедший. 

Кот надеется, что других личностей у него больше не будет, а этого чокнутого оптимиста, полную противоположность ему и нормальности в целом, он сможет подавить. 

Он оказывается прав. До пятнадцати лет Пёс объявляется всего пару раз в месяц в виде неконтролируемой тяги к приторным сладостям, от которых воротит Кота, и широченной улыбки во все лицо. Он редко говорит сам с собой, потому что, по его мнению, это уже какая-то плохая комедия девяностых, а не жизнь среднестатистического не особо популярного подростка. 

Когда ему пятнадцать лет и двадцать один день, мать умирает. Быстро, легко и спокойно. Не выйти из наркоза после операции — не так уж и плохо, на самом деле. Анестезиолога, конечно же, сажают в тюрьму в лучших традициях сериалов по CBS. Маму, правда, уже не вернуть. 

«Эй, я тоже любил ее. Мы справимся», — голос Пса серьёзен, хотя Кот всего лишь стоит перед автоматом с шоколадками и покупает шестую. У него ни намёка на слёзы. Слова Пса звучат в самый нужный момент. 

Кот кивает. Кот любит Пса. 

В двадцать один Коту не кажется странным разговаривать с собой в зеркале и изредка покупать нелюбимое шоколадное мороженое с тягучим сахарным сиропом. Кот приглаживает волосы на левый бок и слушает советы Пса в пол-уха. Когда приходит время рассказать Эмили о расстройстве личности, голос в его голове шепчет:   
«Эй, мы справимся, Кот».


End file.
